


The Gamer Duet

by PrincessMuk



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay as hell, I really should be working on my other bmc story lol, M/M, One Shot, Oops, boyf riends - Freeform, idek man, the bro duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: (Based off the song "The Bro Duet")Michael, now in college, confesses his feelings to his best friend and long-time crush Jeremy Heere, and he is baffled to hear that his feelings are requited . . . well, hopefully. He sort of pulled a "no-homo".





	The Gamer Duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [George Salazar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=George+Salazar).



> this song has taken over my life help  
> (also it's literally ME)  
> find the song Heere: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukoclu-yOy4

"Hey dude," Michael greeted as he walked into the dorm room, waving to Jeremy as he took out one of his earbuds (he'd found it was a lot easier to pretend he was listening to the classes he was paying thousands of dollars for with earbuds rather than headphones) and closed the door, his footsteps in time with the beat of the music. He was smiling, though it was forced, anyone could see that . . . which was due to the fact that he was about to confess to Jeremy. He’d gotten the idea from Brooke of all people . . . they’d sort of become friends near the end of high school, and now that they were seniors in college, Brooke had offered him a deal: she would ask out Chloe if he told Jeremy how he felt before the end of the year. That and been in October . . . it was currently June. He was running out of time, and he didn’t want to keep Brooke from asking out Chloe.

So here he was, hopefully confessing his super-gay feelings for his best friend.

”Yeah, bro?” Jeremy rose his brow, pausing the shared Xbox.

”I’ve . . . I’ve got something I need to get off my chest?” he said it like it was a question.

“You do?” Jeremy looked at him with that cute little expectant look that was currently making this whole confessing thing about ten times harder. 

“Yeah . . . “ Michael cleared his throat, sitting down on the beanbag next to Jeremy. “Hey dude, we’ve been best friends for a really long time now . . . “

”Yeah, dude,” Jeremy nodded.

”And there’s something I need you to know . . . “ Michael hesitated. He’d gone through this conversation about a million times in his head. But now that he was actually saying it, he wasn’t sure if he could do it.

”Okay . . . “ Jeremy gently tapped his hand against his leg absentmindedly. Time to get to the point, Michael.

“R-remember that time in eighth grade, when we went to the beach?” Michael began. “A-and I almost drowned?”

Jeremy chuckled, “yeah.” 

“And you dragged me to the beach, and performed CPR?” Michael could picture the memory clearly, like it had only happened a few hours ago. It had simultaneously been one of the most amazing and scariest moments of his life.

Jeremy nodded, smiling at the memory.

Now was the moment of truth. Just say it. ‘I love you.’

Unfortunately, Michael’s mouth didn’t do quite what his brain said to do.

”Well, no homo, but that’s the day I fell in love with you.” Did he . . . did he just pull a “no homo”? SHIT. Michael figured it would look weirder if he corrected himself though, so, in a moment of panic, he chose to run along with it. “N-no homo, but that’s the day I knew you were mine. Looking into your eyes made me realize . . . no homo, but your lips touching mine? That changed. my. life.”

Okay. So that hadn’t exactly been what Michael had meant to say. Had he failed? Had he made things weird? Did Jeremy even know what was going on?

”Bro!” Jeremy gasped, running a hand through his hair as he stared at Michael in shock. Great, he’d freaked him out. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying???”

”Gahyeah, I think so . . . “ Michael clenched his teeth, breathing in slowly as he scratched the back of his neck.

There was a short moment of silence, then Jeremy’s shocked expression relaxed. “Yeah dude, I totally get what you’re saying.”

”Y-you do?” Michael gaped, praying that this meant what he thought it did.

”I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long . . . “ Jeremy confessed, looking down and biting his lip, which _murdered_ Michael.

”You feel the same way, too?” Michael said hopefully.

Jeremy nodded, smiling. “Remember that time in our Senior year that we went to Disney World, and I ate that giant turkey leg?”

”Yeah!” Michael remembered it clearly.

”And I started chocking until you came along!” Jeremy grinned.

”Yeah, I came to help you!” Michael was grinning, too, nodding his head.

”Well,” Jeremy snorted, “no homo, but that’s the day I fell in love with you.”

”W-we’re so not gay!” Michael felt the need to confirm (for some stupid reason) as he continued grinning.

Jeremy nodded, “no homo, but that’s the day I knew we were right for each other.” Jeremy chuckled again, now blushing a bit. “Your body pressed into mine . . . “ Jeremy was definitely blushing, “s-somehow didn’t cross the line—“

”W-why would it have?” Michael butted in.

”No homo, but that day . . . changed my life.” Jeremy gave a shy smile, and that was it, Michael was dead. He’d melted into a puddle on the floor, he was sure of it. He hoped the bean bag wasn’t stained.

That’s when Jeremy took Michael’s hand, and Michael didn’t know that someone could die twice, but if anyone could do it, it was him.

“The outside world might see us as gay,” Jeremy was still blushing, as he scoffed, “but bro, I swear we’re not.”

Michael nodded, “we’re just two bros!”

”Chilling out!” Jeremy added. 

At the same time, they said, “and I think you’re really hot.” Well, that’s what Michael thought they were saying, but he realized Jeremy had said “awesome.”

”Wait, what?” Jeremy raised a brow.

”Uh . . . “

“Hold on, wait, go back, what was that?”

“Eh . . . what? I-I’m doing the robot-a?”

”I-I didn’t— I didn’t . . . what? I didn’t hear you.”

”I-I mean, I’m gonna smoke some pot-a?”

”Oh, that’s cool I guess . . . “

”Watah?” Michael shook his head, coughing.

”Um . . . “ Jeremy fiddled with his thumbs. “Wanna snuggle?”

”S-Sure!”

They got into Jeremy's bed, going under the blankets and everything as they held each other, content in their silence.

”No homo,” Jeremy whispered.

Time seemed to fly by after that. College was soon at its end, and by that time, Michael and Jeremy were snuggling and spooning almost all the time. Michael made a few jokes about them being lovers because he honestly still wasn’t sure if they were dating, and the “no homo” thing was ever-present. Michael hoped it was just a joke between them because otherwise, Jeremy really thought Michael didn't have feelings for him, and he didn't want this to turn into a friends-with-benefits sort of thing. Michael thought it must be a joke, Jeremy was never this cuddly before, but he was never completely sure.

That was, until they stopped by Jeremy's place to stay for a month or so until they could get settled down on their own.

Jeremy and he had been getting ready for bed (at one am . . . the old video games had distracted them for a few hours) and Michael had been sitting on Jeremy's  bed, when all of a sudden, Jeremy was basically _straddling him_ , which wasn't a problem but was definitely new territory, though Michael kept his calm. Jeremy had brushed a lock of hair out of Michael's face (which was very unnecessary since it was pretty short) and kissed him. Michael had kissed back of course, and when they'd pulled away, Jeremy was smiling and blushing as he laughed, "no homo." Michael was stunned for a moment, then he realized it was a joke, and he laughed, too.

From then on, any time they would do something romantic, one of them would say "no homo", though they both knew they were way too far into this for it to be that way, which just made it funnier. (It did kill the mood sometimes, though.)

Soon, Jeremy and Michael had somehow both found themselves well-paying jobs, and before they knew it, they were buying an apartment together. They didn't have enough money saved up to work two beds into their budget, so they decided to just . . . share one. It was a big step, and they both knew that, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Often, when they were both home from work, they would just lie in the bed together, smiling and staring into each other's eyes in a content silence. They'd play a little Mario Kart, snuggle a bit, and fall asleep knowing just being together made the world calmer.

It was one of those nights that Michael was thinking about how he'd never really confessed, at least he hadn't in his book because of the "no homo" he'd tacked on. So he took Jeremy's hand in his, rubbing it softly as he looked at him, heart fluttering at just how beautiful he was, and he whispered, "Jeremy . . . I love you more than you could ever know."

Jeremy blushed, biting his lip and squeezed Michael's hand. "Same here. You're amazing."

Michael was blushing now, chuckling, "why didn't we do all this sooner?"

"I dunno," Jeremy shrugged. "At least we did it eventually, right?" Jeremy paused, a devilish grin replacing his shy smile. "Broooo--"

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that!" Michael took his hand away as punishment, rolling his eyes.

"No you don't," Jeremy said, leaning over and kissing Michael's cheek.

"Okay . . . you're right, I don't."

There was a pause before they both smiled and said in unison, "no homo."

**Author's Note:**

> oh look it followed the song's story but it has a unique twist on it . . . kinda like a fanfiction or something.  
> (also I promise the new chapter of Things It Said To Me will be up soon, I just need a bit more time because math homework is a bish)


End file.
